The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEVP13460’. ‘KLEVP13460’ originated from a cross-pollination conducted in June 2011 in Sydney, Australia between the proprietary female Verbena variety ‘V 8068’ (unpatented), and the proprietary male Verbena variety ‘V 9120’ (unpatented).
The seeds from the cross were sown and plants were grown in a greenhouse for evaluation, where an individual plant designated ‘KLEVP13460’ was selected from the group of plants in Cobitty, NSW, Australia in October 2011.
In January 2012, ‘KLEVP13460’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings in Cobitty, NSW, Australia. ‘KLEVP13460’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings.